


Merry Christmas, Zenigata

by AgentDeathblade



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Gen, It's very pure and wholesome, This is a Lupin and Zenigata friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDeathblade/pseuds/AgentDeathblade
Summary: December 25th is Zenigata's birthday. Lupin decides to give Zenigata a present: turning himself in so that Zenigata can have a day off and could properly enjoy his birthday and Christmas.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III & Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Merry Christmas, Zenigata

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this really short one-shot for the birthday of our dear ol' Pops, Zenigata!

**December 24th, 9pm.**

Lupin’s hideout is surrounded by cops being led by the one and only Inspector Koichi Zenigata.

“LUPIIIIIIIIIN!” Zenigata yells out on the megaphone. “DON’T MAKE ME PHYSICALLY COME UP THERE AND ARREST YOU!” 

Inside the hideout, Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon are already planning their escape. In the midst of them packing their steal of the night, Lupin suddenly stops in his tracks, as if he remembered something.

“Guys,” Lupin says aloud after a few seconds of thinking. “You go ahead without me. I’ll catch up with you.” 

Goemon and Jigen are surprised. 

“You sure, Lupin?” Jigen wants to make sure Lupin is definite with his friend’s decision. 

“Yup!” Lupin says without hesitation. Jigen and Goemon run to the door and look at Lupin for the last time to make sure that he doesn’t regret his decision. Lupin is smiling and waving back at them. He doesn’t. The two make their way downstairs. Upstairs, the thief runs to the window and addresses the police force surrounding the area. “COME AND GET ME, POPS!” Lupin making that ruckus gave Jigen and Goemon around 10 seconds to make a kinda clean getaway. 

“You heard him! Arrest that man!” Zenigata and the cops rush in the hideout. The cops jump on Lupin and handcuff him. Zenigata bursts into the room his nemesis is at and laughs. “I’ve finally arrested you, Lupin!” 

“I guess you did.” Lupin answers back, still smiling. Zenigata tells his men to lead Lupin away.

* * *

**December 24th, 11pm.**

On the drive to the nearest precinct, Lupin doesn’t seem to be looking for ways to escape, making him look suspicious. Lupin’s hideout is in the middle of nowhere and with the traffic and snow making things worse, it takes them two hours to reach the precinct. After arriving at the location, Zenigata brings Lupin to the interrogation room.

“Oh, it’s been awhile since we’ve done this.” Lupin takes his seat and Zenigata sits across him.

“So…” Zenigata’s face turns from victorious to confusion. “Why did you turn yourself in?” 

“Well…I just thought you needed a break, Pops. That’s all.” Lupin smiles at the inspector. Zenigata is taken aback by this. 

“What?” Zenigata wants to make sure he heard Lupin correctly.

“I said you need a break.” Lupin replies. “When was the last time you had Christmas to yourself?”

Zenigata tries to think of one, but he is unable to. Silence fills the room. Lupin is right. He needs some time away from working. “But what about you?” Zenigata tries to prevent the awkward silence from prevailing. 

“Well, what about me? I’m gonna spend Christmas in jail.” Lupin doesn’t even seem to be fazed by that. 

“Oh.”

“Listen, Pops. You need a break, even if it’s just for one day.”

Zenigata is incredibly touched by Lupin’s gesture. Sure, he’s still cautious that Lupin might be tricking him, but his rival seems to be sincere. Zenigata ends their non-interrogation and leaves Lupin in a jail cell for the night.

* * *

**December 25th, 8am.**

Zenigata visits jail and to his surprise, Lupin is still in there.

The thief waves at him from behind the bars. “Hey Pops, Merry Christmas!”

Zenigata walks towards the jail cell.

“Why are you doing this, Lupin?”

“Again? I told you, you need a break. And today is such a good day for a much needed holiday. It is your birthday after all.”

“You’re doing this, because it’s my birthday?”

“Yeah, and it’s Christmas. Call it my gift to you.”

“...I don’t know what to say except thank you.”

“No problemo, Pops. Now go spend your special day the way you like it! Also tell Jigen and Goemon I’m sorry for not catching up with them. They can visit me here, though, I guess. Oh! I also have another gift for you, but that’s for tomorrow.” 

Zenigata walks out of the precinct happily. He hasn’t spent his birthday like this in years. His birthday and holidays are always dedicated to catching Lupin and this short lived newfound freedom is making him the happiest man in the world. He can finally stop being Inspector Zenigata for one day and just be Koichi Zenigata. 

Koichi Zenigata takes this opportunity to visit his family and spend Christmas with them for the first time in years. 

Unfortunately, good things must come to an end. Christmas Day comes and goes and Zenigata’s perfect birthday comes to an end.

* * *

**December 26th, 7am.**

Zenigata walks to Lupin’s cell only to find it empty and the cell door slightly open. He walks inside, only to find a note labelled **_To Pops_**. Zenigata opens the note, processes what he’s read, and laughs to himself. He hides the note in his pocket and tells the cops to be on the watch for Lupin again.

Lupin’s note to Zenigata: _My second gift to you is keeping you employed! Merry Christmas and happy birthday from your eternal rival, Lupin the 3rd._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it and thought it was wholesome! Happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
